Chocolate Hunt
by Last-Heaven
Summary: [OS 1x2 et sous entendus 3x4] Wufei cache des chocolats dans la forêt. Duo tombe dans un ravin. Heero tombe dans un ravin. Bah zut alors, c'est le même ravin... Read and Enjoy!


**Auteur :** LastHeaven

**Disclamer **: Persos pas à moi

**Note **: Arg… Rien à dire. Oo

Hum euh… Dédicace à tous les fana de chocolat !

* * *

**Chocolate Hunt**

C'est tout en sautillant que Duo sortit de la maison ce jour ci.

Pas de sa maison non, juste une cachette occasionnelle entre deux tirs d'Oz. L'herbe verdoyante mettait parfaitement en valeur le petit jardin paradisiaque, où trônaient fièrement deux balançoires d'un blanc immaculé ainsi qu'une table de la même couleur.

Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire, aucun trouble à ce calme paisible. Cette petite maison de campagne était entourée d'une forêt dense et impénétrable pour tout être vivant et sensé.

Les Gundams aussi avaient étés mis au repos. Bien cachés dans les feuillages à un bon kilomètre, il était impossible de les trouver.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux du monde.

C'est lorsque le klaxon d'une jeep retentit que parvint le premier son émis par le natté ce jour-ci.

-QUAAAAT-CHAAAAAN ! Les chocolaaaaats !

En effet, celui-ci rapportait de la ville la plus proche les provisions pour ce jour si particulier, Easter Day, comme le dirait un bon américain.

Seul problème, celui-ci n'était en mesure de parler puisqu'il fut attrapé de force et bâillonné par un chinois en colère.

-Maxwell ! Ne t'avions nous pas dit de rester dans la maison lorsque nous irions cacher les chocolats ! Quel crétin… Mais pourquoi avons-nous accepté de jouer cette comédie que tu nous as –au passage- si bien imposé si toi-même tu ne te plies pas aux règles ?

Ce fut un regard larmoyant qu'il eu en guise de réponse.

-Mais Wuffy…

Et une paire de Chibi Eyes, une !

-Voyons Wufei. Tu le connais bien. Lâches le donc. Il n'a pas fait exprès.

Deux paires de Chibi Eyes, deux !

Quatre et Duo étaient visiblement faits pour s'entendre.

C'est surtout face au regard froid et menaçant du français que Wufei céda.

-Bon… Je vais aller les cacher dans la forêt, comme ça tu ne pourras pas tricher ! Mauviette ! (1)

C'est dans une hilarité profonde de Duo que le fier Dragon s'en alla dans les bois.

-Arrête de rire Duo ! Réprimanda tout de même Quatre.

-Maiieuuuh… C'est pas de ma faute si tro-man lui a attaché un ruban rose dans les cheveux…

Quatre se mit à rire. C'est vrai que depuis que lui et Trowa étaient ensembles, ce dernier s'ouvrait beaucoup plus aux autres, et commençait même à faire des blagues.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

-Bon Quat-Chan ! C'est pas tout mais… Il revient quand Wuffy ? Moi je veux mes chocolats…

-Il ne va surement pas tarder. Tu le connais, il se fait toujours attendre.

Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre en même temps que ces belles paroles.

Wufei descendit de l'engin.

Il annonça d'une voix moqueuse.

-Ca y est ! Ils sont tous dans la forêt ! Tu devrais faire vite avant que les animaux sauvages ne les mangent…

Duo eut un air médusé.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas de gâcher de la nourriture ! J'y vais !

Et sans plus attendre, celui-ci prit les clefs de la voiture et s'en alla, coupant le chinois dans une phrase mourante avant même d'avoir pu naître.

-Eh merde… Je voulais lui dire de faire attention au ravin…

-Wufei ! s'exclama un blond inquiet. Je m'inquiète pour Duo. Le ciel commence à se couvrir de plus.

Effectivement, celui-ci était recouvert de nuages gris, et l'on pouvait voir au loin, une horde de nuages noirs. Les trois pilotes furent tentés de rattraper Duo.

Mais Duo était déjà loin.

C'est après trois heures d'attentes pour Wufei, soit l'équivalent de trois heures à tourner en rond pour Quatre et trois heures à regarder son amant paniqué pour Trowa, qu'ils décidèrent d'aller à la recherche du natté.

-Wufei, Trowa, il devrait être rentré depuis longtemps ! Oh Allah… S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Le petit blond fondit en larmes mais fut rattrapé par les bras protecteurs de l'homme à la mèche trop longue.

Celui-ci restait pourtant calme.

-Wufei, va prévenir Heero. On n'a aucun moyen de transport. Lui seul peut aller à sa recherche avec sa moto. Vite !

Wufei se précipita dans les escaliers à la recherche du nippon.

Pendant ce temps, le français souriait.

'Heero' pensa-t-il 'Je te connais plus que quiconque. Vas-y mon frère. Je sais que seul toi peut le sauver… Et te sauver par la même occasion…'

Travaillant seul dans la chambre à coucher, Heero entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque.

Il sortit par pur reflex son gun et le pointa sur la tête de l'être indésirable.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Tellement préoccupé par la disparition du second pilote.

-01 c'est urgent. Le pilote 02 a disparu. Nous avons pour mission de le retrouver.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sang d'Heero ne fasse qu'un tour.

-Rapport 05

-Départ en début de matinée. Absent depuis. Ravin a proximité. Beaucoup de chances d'accident par ce temps.

-Hn.

Prenant sa veste et les clefs de sa moto, Heero s'élança hors de la maison et partit.

L'orage battait son plein.

Les éclairs se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres, foudroyant les arbres, les déracinant.

Heero longeait la seule route praticable au milieu de cette forêt.

Les goutes d'eau lui tombaient sur le visages, mouillant ses cheveux et brouillant sa vue.

C'est une vingtaines de minutes plus tard qu'il apperçut la Jeep renversée, ayant visiblement dérapé du chemin.

« Kso… »

Heero gara sa moto près de celle-ci et entreprit de continuer à pieds.

Il faisait froid, le vent soufflait.

La seule veste qu'il avait prise sur lui ne pouvait empêcher l'entrée de l'eau.

« A cette allure, je vais finir congelé dans deux minutes. »

Il marcha pourtant sans se retourner.

C'est au détour d'un arbre qu'il aperçut un morceau de tissus imbibé de sang.

Un tissu noir.

« Pas bon… Pas bon du tout… »

Il continua sa recherche lorsque soudain il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Encore moins bon… vraiment moins bon… »

La chute ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

« Eh merde, le ravin… »

Il était tombé par chance sur un amas de roche plat, arrêtant sa chute à seulement un bon mètre de la forêt.

Il parvenait facilement à voir le début de celui-ci.

« Bon, ça va être facile de remonter. »

Prenant son courage de Perfect Soldier, Heero se releva.

Pour retomber aussitôt.

-Hey Heechan ! Comment ça va ?

Surpris et pris au dépourvu, Heero se retourna en priant pour que la voix importune ne soit pas…

-Duo ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

Il vit alors dans la pénombre un visage tout penaud.

-Bah oui…

« Arg ! Kami-Sama je te retiens ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je prie ! »

Ce moment de surprise passé, il regarda de plus près et remarqua les blessures sur les avants bras du pilote 02.

Celui-ci perçut le regard du japonais et répondit à une question muette.

-Un ours… Peux plus bouger les bras… Sorry Hee-Chan.

Celui-ci ne prit pas en compte les excuses. Il s'approcha du natté et à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci, lui déposa sa veste sur les épaules, puis détourna le regard, gêné.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps. Tu dois avoir froid.

La surprise passée, l'américain fit un sourire timide.

-Merci.

Un silence s'installa.

Heero se sentait vraiment très embarassé.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir attendre ici les secours. Déclara-t-il toujours rouge.

Le nippon s'installa à côté du natté sans un bruit.

L'orage redoublait en force et en intensité, si bien qu'a un moment, il dut prendre l'américain dans ses bras dans le but de le réchauffer.

-Tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, t'es mort.

Duo rougit mais se laissa faire.

-Merci Hee-chan.

-Hn.

C'est dans le froid de la nature et la chaleur humaine qu'ils s'endormirent cette nuit, éclairés par la pleine lune.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par des voix.

-HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-MAMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

-…

-Oh my God…

-Duoo ? Heero ? Vous êtes là ? On a trouvé du renfort !

Lesdits protagonistes se regardèrent, médusés.

-C'était bien la chose rose hein Hee-chan ?

-Ca te dérange si je tue Quatre ?

-Glups…

Des cordes glissèrent le long de la paroie pour arriver à leur hauteur.

-Allez-y ! On va vous remonter !

Heero s'empressa de les attacher autour de la taille de Duo, non qu'il était impatient de voir la chose rose, mais les bras de son pilote l'inquiétaient.

-Remontez-le en premier. Je peux y arriver moi-même.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tandis que Duo se faisait remonter par les trois autres pilotes, Heero escaladait la paroie.

Arrivés en haut, ils aperçurent une horde de gardes habillés en rose à leur recherche.

-Princesse ! Le voilà !

La princesse se retournant vit là son prince.

-HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO !

Elle lui sauta au cou, comme toujours.

Cependant, Duo ne fit rien pour les séparer cette fois-ci. Il se contentait de sourire.

« Profites en bien. Ce n'est pas avec toi qu'Heero est resté toute la nuit alors qu'il aurait pu rentrer, et ce n'est pas à toi non plus qu'il a donné sa veste alors qu'il avait froid. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

La chasse aux Heero est déclarée ouverte. Je t'aurais mon lapin… Après tout, j'ai toujours pas eu mes chocolats… »

**OWARI**

* * *

Hum heu**… **C'est moi l'auteur de ce truc ? Houlàà… Les chocolats me montent à la tête…

Bon, HAPPY EASTER DAY! OO"


End file.
